the7chakrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic abilities
Hello! I'm Rima the second admin here :3. Well I'm gona talk about Psychic abilities (its what u see when u have activate your third eye). Okay so u are gna see a lot of spirit, energy, and ghosts and a lot more different creatures. Opening your third eye can freak you out if you're not prepared for what you might experience. The most peculiar things happened… (This is a an example) s By Jason Mangrum, Co-Author of Uberman! Almost Super Human Opening your third eye can freak you out if you're not prepared for what you might experience. I activated my third eye using a technique I learned for projecting astrally, and the most peculiar thing happened… A bright-green cyclone appeared from the virtual space behind my eyelids and began to twist outward. This isn't something I visualized or imagined… I could clearly see this cyclonic twisting tunnel and the more I watched it, the more it seemed to fade away. It was like when I would place my focus on the cyclone, or try to make it twist, or see it better… it would vanish. But as soon as I realized what I was doing, I let go and simply observed. And in a few seconds it would come back, big and bright as ever. I will share the particular technique I used with you in just a moment, but what's most interesting is that once I disciplined myself to the point where I could just "be" and observe with pure awareness, the cyclone would stay and move further outward into the virtual empty space from behind closed eyes. I could then project an image or a symbol representing someone I wanted to see, or some place I wanted to visit at the very end of this twisting tunnel and at some point there's a POP and my conscious awareness would propel itself at an incredible speed through this strange tunnel. Once it hit the "light" at the end, I would project out of body. What's even stranger is that after two weeks of doing this particular technique every day, I began to see the light green tunnel twisting outward about three or four feet away even while my eyes were open! I've never heard or read about this phenomenon anywhere, so to experience it firsthand astounded me. I also discovered that I could close my eyes and project out of body in about 20-30 seconds while the tunnel was the strongest. This goes far beyond visualizing and imagining, for all intensive purposes, this was real. And it became a bit too much. For a few weeks after, the green twisting cyclone would actually obstruct the view of physical objects in my vision. While fascinating and stunning, this began to make life a tad more difficult than it needs to be. Sure, I could pretty much go astral on command, but it was at the cost of my sanity and stability in the physical world. Astral thought-forms and entities would sometimes "bleed through" into the physical dimension and I would see them moving around, flying, floating almost mindlessly until vanishing into an invisible veil of some sort. This happened multiple times daily, and only started getting worse. This isn't an astral horror story, but I figured it may be of use to you for you to know of the uber-strangeness than can happen when you actually start putting these things into practice on a daily basis. Weirdness becomes commonplace. (I know you're probably wondering, "was this guy on serious drugs?" and the answer is no. I was completely sober throughout this experience.) The effect began to lessen as I simply stopped doing the technique on a daily basis. It is now gone but can be brought back anytime I begin to use the technique on a consistent basis… usually for a week or two. I honestly have no name for it. I have no idea what it's called, or who may have discovered it before me. I only know from a very intense, prolonged personal experience that it exists, and if I can do it, anyone can. You can too. It creates what I can only describe as an open portal to another dimension. The portal will stay open after a short time of energizing it, and re-energizing it. This is done by using the technique over and over again, once before sleep at night, and again in the morning, just before getting out of bed. (IF u want the technique ill give u that later byee :3 )